Daily Digs - Zoey and Noah
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Zoey and Noah


At school.

Everyone was sitting at their lunch table.

Lindsay and Tyler took turns feeding eachother.

Noah and Dakota were making out.

Gwen and Alejandro sat down together.

"So..how are you taken people doing?" Gwen asks.

Nobody responds.

"Can't you see they're busy?" Alejandro asks.

"You're single i'm single. Lets become a couple." Gwen winks.

"Lets not." Alejandro says scooting away from her.

"Why not? Aren't I cute?" Gwen asks.

"Uh. Do you really want me to answer that?" Alejandro asks.

Gwen throws a tomatoe at Alejandro.

"Ew!" Alejandro shouts.

"Guys, shut the fuck up." Tyler pouts.

"Can't you see were making out?" Noah asks.

"You people discust me." Gwen squints.

Tyler, Dakota, Lindsay, and Noah roll their eyes.

"Ugh. I don't want to date anyone because i'm a terrible boyfriend." Alejandro shrugs.

"Please just date me!" Gwen begs.

"FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alejandro shouts.

Gwen grabs a bullhorn.

"GOOD MORNING MOTHER FUCKERS! ALEJANDRO AND I ARE NOW DATING!" Gwen announces on the bullhorn.

"Ouch that is loud.." Dakota says covering her eyes.

"Thank you." Gwen says while putting down the bullhorn.

"Dammit Gwen!" Alejandro face palms.

Gwen shrugs.

"Okay but i'm warning you i'm a bad boyfriend." Alejandro shrugs.

"I don't care I just want to boss you around." Gwen says.

"You already do that.." Alejandro explains.

"Oh well." Gwen shrugs.

Gwen grabs Alejandro and kisses him.

"Oh god." Alejandro says pushing Gwen away.

"What?" Gwen asks.

"I think i'm gay." Alejandro says.

"What did you say?" Noah asks.

"...Nevermind." Alejandro says face palming.

Alejandro grabs his backpack.

"I'm just going to..umm..leave and never return." Alejandro shrugs.

Alejandro runs off.

"FINE! WE'RE OVER!" Gwen yells.

Gwen walks off.

Gwen bumps into Zoey.

"Hey Zoey!" Gwen waves.

"Hey. Is Noah dating that blonde bimbo?" Zoey asks.

"Dakota? Yeah why?" Gwen asks.

"OH HELL NO!" Zoey says pissed.

Zoey runs up to Noah.

"Hi Noah." Zoey says to Noah.

Noah stops making out with Dakota.

"Hey Zoey?" Noah says awkwardly.

"YOU CHEATER!" Zoey cries.

Zoey grabs his knee and cries on his shoe.

"What the hell?" Noah asks creeped out.

Tyler and Lindsay turn around and watch.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" Zoey cries.

"No I never said that." Noah nods.

"WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?" Zoey cries.

"Well..which reason?" Noah asks.

Zoey cries louder.

"Gwen, what did you say to her?" Dakota asks.

"I don't know, but i'm glad I did." Gwen says eating popcorn.

"Zoey, get the fuck away from me." Noah says.

"LOVE ME!" Zoey cries and begs.

"No." Noah nods.

Zoey gets up and whips her tears.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS! YOU'LL SEE!" Zoey screams.

Zoey stomps off.

Zoey grabs Gwen.

"TELL ME ALL ABOUT NOAHS RELATIONSHIPS NOW!" Zoey screams to Gwen.

"Sure. At first he dated Cari but she tried to seduce him so they broke up. He dated Cody, fell in love with him but Cody got creeped out and dumped him. Then he dated Dakota for awhile but Cari broke him up. After that, Noah and I kissed about twice. Then Noah started to fall for Lindsay and kissed her and kept talking about her which was annoying. Then Dakota and Noah fell back in love so ta-da." Gwen explains.

"Cari..Rose? The mastermind genius?" Zoey asks.

"Yeah, but she went for suicide." Gwen shrugs.

"Wasn't she crazy for Chris?" Zoey asks.

"Yup. Chris is still on her side but got arrested for trying to kill Lindsay and Dakota. Then found out Chris and Cari had a secret kid named Lilly. Also, Cari killed Heather and dumped her body in the lake." Gwen explains.

"Hmm..is Chris still in jail?" Zoey asks.

"Yeah? Why?" Gwen asks.

"Just wondering. What about Lindsay's relationships?" Zoey asks.

"Eh, they never really work out...she only dated 2 guys." Gwen says.

"WHO?" Zoey screams.

"Duncan and Tyler.." Gwen says.

"Who's Duncan?" Zoey asks.

"He's someone from Lindsay and Dakotas old school before they moved here." Gwen explains.

"What about Dakota?" Zoey asks.

"She fell in love with a boy at her old school named Ezekiel. They broke up because he cheated on her but the sad thing was Dakota still liked him after he did but they never got back together after that. Then Dakota dated Chris and cheated on her and she dated Noah. Noah and Dakota broke up so she dated Chris again. Obviously they broke up and now Dakota is back with Noah." Gwen explains.

"What about Tyler?" Zoey asks.

"He used to like Heather before she died and Heather liked him but Cari had full control over Heather so they couldn't date. So Tyler dated Dawn but then Dawn moved so they broke up. Now Tyler is happily in love with Lindsay." Gwen shrugs.

"Thanks." Zoey winks.

"Am I going to regret telling you all that?" Gwen asks.

"Oh yes." Zoey nods.

"Damn it.." Gwen sighs.

Zoey walks off.

Gwen goes back to the table.

"Guys, I think Zoey is going to plan something." Gwen says.

"What makes you say that?" Tyler asks.

"She was asking who all your relationships were with." Gwen says.

Tyler spits out his water.

"WAIT! Do you know who I dated?" Tyler panics.

"Dawn and Lindsay." Gwen says.

"Oh ok! Good!" Tyler says.

"Why? Was their someone else?" Gwen asks.

"OH NO! NO NO!" Tyler nods.

"Okay then.." Gwen says.

"OH LOOK AT THE TIME! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO LEAVE!" Tyler panics.

Tyler runs off.

"Hmm. That's weird.." Lindsay says suspicously.

"I know right.." Gwen says suspicously.

"Why would Tyler run away like that?" Noah asks.

"Maybe he had to pee..?" Dakota suggusts.

"No. It's not that.." Lindsay says.

Lindsay tries to think.

Zoey walks up to jail.

"I want to speak to Chris Mclean." Zoey demands.

The police show her to Chris's jailcell.

"Chris.." Zoey says.

"Who the fuck are you?" Chris asks.

"Just a girl." Zoey shrugs.

"Prove it sweetheart." Chris says winking at her chest.

Zoey rolls her eyes.

"I want to get revenge." Zoey says.

"Don't we all?" Chris asks.

"I need your help with it because I want to get revenge on the same people." Zoey explains.

"Hmm..go on." Chris says.

"If we team up then we can get our revenge." Zoey says.

"But i'll lose like always and besides since Cari went for suicide there's nothing I can do." Chris shrugs.

"But Cari lives on in your kid, Lilly right?" Zoey asks.

"Yeah but she's in an orphanage." Chris sighs.

"Then i'll bail you out, adopt Lilly and we can get our revenge." Zoey plans.

"Sound great! But we have too low of an army, we'll lose." Chris sighs.

"That's why I think we should bring a few extra people." Zoey winks.

"Who?" Chris asks.

"Lindsay, Tyler, Dakota, and Noah's exs." Zoey plans.

"Sound good but you do know that Noah and Tyler have the same ex's right?" Tyler asks.

"Tyler dated Cody? Noah dated Dawn?" Zoey guesses.

"Nope. Cari dated both Tyler and Noah." Chris says.

Zoey gasps.

"Tyler never told anyone that." Zoey says.

"That's because only Cari, Tyler, and I know about it. It's a secret but since I hate them I guess telling you seems right." Chris explains.

"Hmm. I wonder what would happen if Lindsay found out.." Zoey says.

Chris gives Zoey a book.

"What's this?" Zoey asks.

"Cari's book of boys she masterminded. She went through many guys just to get me." Chris explains.

Zoey finds a page about Tyler.

"There's a whole article of how she used Tyler in her book. She basiclly just made out with Tyler and ruined him." Zoey says while looking at the book.

"Yup. Now how about you get me out of this prison?" Chris asks.

"Hmm. Okay." Zoey nods.

Zoey walks up to a cop.

Zoey tazes the cop and grabs his keys.

Zoey unlocks the jail cell.

"FREEDOM!" Chris announces.

"Lets run!" Zoey says.

Zoey and Chris run off.

"First stop orphanage..then we find their ex's." Zoey plans while driving her car.

"Can we have sex before we get them?" Chris asks.

Zoey shrugs.

Zoey parks her car.

"Winning!" Chris smiles.

"I wonder where Zoey went." Gwen wonders.

"I have no clue." Noah shrugs.

"She scares me." Dakota sighs.

"She's kind of starting to act like Cari.." Lindsay says.

"Yeah she is but how when Cari went for suicide?" Noah asks.

"Who knows." Lindsay shrugs.

"Everyone relax. Zoey is obviously going to team up with Chris." Gwen announces.

"Oh lovely." Tyler says face palming.

"If she's going to team up with Chris then Chris is going to try to get her to kill us." Lindsay figures out.

"So if they try to kill us then we already know their plan, which is going to fail." Gwen figures.

"Exactly! Chris is stupid and Zoey is a psycho like Cari. They can't kill us because now that we know their plan we'll be ready to fight." Lindsay announces.

"Yeah they're just going to fail by trying to kill us. It's simple to guess that their plan is to kill us as usual." Tyler shrugs.

"I know right, they're so dumb." Lindsay says.

The bell rings.

Tyler and Lindsay hug.

Noah and Dakota hug.

They all go to class.

**At night.**

Zoey drives up to the school.

Zoey, Chris, Dawn, Ezekiel, Duncan, Cody, and Lilly get out of the car.

"So..this is where Lindsay is?" Duncan asks.

"I already go to this school! I just wanted to take a vacation." Cody shrugs.

"Tyler is here? Perfect." Dawn says.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Dakota again. She's so dumb she probably forgot who her boyfriend is." Ezekiel teases.

"I love the family buisness." Lilly cheers.

"Alright do you guys know your plans?" Chris asks.

The ex's nod.

"Good." Chris smiles.

"Are you and Zoey dating?" Lilly asks.

"No." Chris nods.

"Nope." Zoey nods.

"Anyways the plan starts tomorrow. You should look your best tomorrow and do the plan exactly how I said." Chris explains.

The ex's agree.

They all evil laugh.


End file.
